


Before

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some terrible poetry by none other than Vito Scaletta (except how it's not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at three in the morning so forgive me.

Before meant a lot of things to Vito but most of all it meant change.  
Before meant being unrecognisable from the person he was then and knowing if he didn’t die he’d only carry on getting worse and worse. Becoming less and less like himself and more like a killer. Murdering his relationships with the people around him, drowning in misplaced ambition and alcohol.  
Before meant a country that didn’t feel like home anymore so much as a label.  
Before meant being hungry and staying that way. When he first came to America he barely ate anything. And even now he forgets to eat as long as it takes for Joe to get worried and remind him to eat.   
Before meant hearing people talk about you and not understanding them.  
Before meant a drunk father and a struggling mother and a sister who needed to be kept safe. Let her have as childhood if nothing else, Lord. Vito would pray every night in English just in case God would answer his prayers if he said them in English and held his breath for a minute. Though he could never hold his breath long enough, maybe that’s why she’s starting to look more and more like his Mama and less like herself.  
Before meant fading memories of bright sun rapidly replaced by clouds and the bitter cold of America.   
Before was when he thought jail was worse than war, if he could go back he’d pick jail over war any day.


End file.
